


Hands on Hips

by touchdownpossum



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Janeway demonstrates her trademark pose.  Please note!  If you are a Tak-Tak, this vid is NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands on Hips




End file.
